The present invention relates to a child seat placed on a seat of, for example, an automobile, and particularly, to a child seat for protecting a child from a large impact caused by a side collision of an automobile.
A child seat is installed on an automobile seat, and generally includes a seat portion for supporting a hip of a child, a rear portion for supporting a back of the child, and left and right side panels extending along sides of the child.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-157553 has disclosed a child seat for protecting a child from a large impact caused by, for example, a side collision of an automobile. According to the protection method disclosed in this reference, airbags are inflatable along outer surfaces of left and right side panels (side supporters).
Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 64-37743 has disclosed a child seat having a horseshoe-shape headrest surrounding a back and two sides of a child head.
In the child seat disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-157553, it is necessary to provide a gas generator with a large capacity for inflating the airbags over the entire outer surfaces of the side panels. Furthermore, when a person is seated next to the child seat, one of the airbags is inflated between the person and the child seat, and may apply an unexpected external force to the person.
In the child seat disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 64-37743, the headrest around the child head may cause discomfort to the child.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a child seat with a simple structure for securely protecting a child.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.